MR FANFICTION CONTEST A Change In Perspective
by Idlewild218
Summary: This is a story about the entire flock: Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. However, the twist is that flock members are the opposite gender than they are in the MR books! This is the introduction of the members as Max is waking them up.


OOOOoOOO: Okay guys, this is just me and not the story right now lol. I decided to provide you with a look into how the flock would be if they were the opposite gender! To make matters easy, I decided to introduce them this way from book one, when Max starts waking the flock up in the morning. I do change things a bit, but yeah :) Hope you like it! :OOOoOOOO

Max jumped awake, ready to leap up and fight before realizing the dream was fading. The light coming in from the nearby window indicated it was just about dawn. "Ah jeez...Another dream about the School..? Well, I guess it's time to wake everyone up anyways..." Max grumbled, tossing away the covers and getting dressed, mourning the few minutes of extra sleep missed. A tee shirt and jeans were the quickest to throw on his body, then Max trudged through the door into the kitchen, glancing at the room in disgust. He shook his shaggy blonde hair out of his face, heading towards Nudge's and Angel's shared room.

Knocking on the door once, Max pushed it open and called in, "Hey guys. Time to get up." Pausing a moment, not expecting them to be cooperative, he marched in and snagged the covers off of Nudge's bed, saying only a bit louder, "Nudge, wake up, you lazy punk!"

Groaning, Nudge flipped over and glared at Max. "Jeez man, It's cold in here! Give a guy some time to get up on his own..." Sighing, Nudge sat up on the bed and ran his hand through short black hair in frustration. His chocolate colored skin and dark hair was the polar opposite of Max's own light skin tone and blond locks, making them look nothing alike. However, they both were part of a bigger ragtag family.

Shrugging at Nudge, Max turned to wake Angel up only to see a little head sticking out of the curtained bed beside Nudge's. Smiling, he asked, "Hey Angel, you sleep well?"

Angel was about four or five and was as light skinned as Max. With short, wavy blond hair, the little boy was like an exact replica of what Max may have looked like at his age. Smiling, Angel replied in a sleepy voice, "Yeah...I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"

Before Max could utter a reply, another voice said, "Oh, he wouldn't know anything about that, Angel. Remember, I'm the cook around here." Iggy came through the door, pulling on a sweater over the small tank top she already wore. With her slight frame and the ease she walked around, you would never know she was blind without peering directly into her eyes. Looking in the direction of Angel's bed, she continued, "But to answer your question, we'll have eggs with french toast. If we're lucky, we'll find some sausage hidden around in the freezer."

"Sausage!" Came a loud exclamation from another little girl who had charged into the room behind Iggy. This one looked like Angel, only about three or so years older. She jumped up on Angel's bed and said, "Hey Angel! How great would it be to have sausage?! I mean, we haven't had meat all week!" She bounced a bit up and down on the bed, but then paused and turned bright red as a tell-tale smell spread in the air.

"Ah, no Gazzy! Not in my room!" Nudge said, then continued on a rant about personal boundaries and doing things outside as he quickly got dressed and stormed into the kitchen.

At Gazzy's downcast expression, Max squatted next to the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. Smiling, he said, "It's okay Gazzy. Nudge is just cranky in the mornings. Now let'sget you and your brother to the kitchen to eat. Iggy, why don't you go start on breakfast then? I'm starved!" He chuckled, ushering the three left in the room down the hall.

As everyone settled at the table, Iggy began grabbing ingredients and cooking supplies from different parts of the kitchen like a pro. _I still don't see how a blind person can beat me at cooking a simple meal..._ Max thought, then blushed a light pink when Angel giggled. He forgot the youngest of the flock could read people's thoughts. Flicking a look at Angel for him not to say a thing, he then winked and turned to grab some glasses from a cabinet for everyone's juice.

"Your ears are red..." Came a soft comment from directly behind him. Max spun around and frowned down at Fang, who was busy tying up her super long strands of hair. The last of the flock coming in for breakfast was actually the second oldest, Max being the oldest, but somehow made the least amount of noise. She was like a cat, padding across the floor and distributing her weight so that even parts that creaked under the other's feet stayed silent. Swishing her dark hair out of the way, Fang said at the table, looking out the window and nodding at the greetings from the rest of the flock.

"Thanks for the comment.." Max mumbled sarcastically as Fang had walked away. He scowled at the juice as he poured it into six cups, making sure each was an even amount so no one would fight. "And here we go!" He said more cheerfully, picking up a few glasses at a time and setting them at the table.

When Iggy finished making food, happy that she had found a bag of sausage in the back of the freezer, they all sat and ate, each of them devouring enough food to feed at least three people.

"So Max...Can we go pick berries today?" Angel asked, prompted by his sister Gazzy.

Thinking for a minute, he nodded and cleared his throat of food, "Yeah, we can all go after our morning flight. It'll be a bit warmer by then." He smiled as Gazzy let out a squeal of excitement and Angel high-fived her.

----

With wind under their wings, Max watched as his flock spun circles and maneuvers in the air, playfully avoiding Nudge, who was tagged "it" and was filing at tagging the sly Fang. However, when a hand tapped Max, he looked up and saw that Nudge was flying away from him, calling, "No tag backs, zoner!" Smiling and shaking his head, Max pumped his wings and joined the fray.

--

About midday, the entire flock carried small baskets or buckets collected around the house. Angel and Gazzy had said the berry patches were all ripe, so everyone wanted as much as they could get. This was the first time in the season that they had ripened enough to be eaten, and it was a change from the fare held in the house. Even fang had a half-smile on her face, which would have been translated as a huge grin for anyone else. Catching Max watching her, Fang's smile turned to a smirk, as if she said, _Take a picture, it'll last longer._

Max's attention was then focused on Gazzy, as the rest of the flock, not including Fang, burst into laughter at his perfect imitation of Iggy's voice flaunting her cooking skills. Even Max had to laugh at it, although this particular joke was at his expense. They tended to call him the "Garbage Chef" due to his inability to cook up something edible. Truth be told, he couldn't even cook noodles right. Noodles!

As the flock turned their attention to the delicious berry patches in front of them, most of said berries wound up in their mouths rather than in the buckets they had carried out. Angel wandered a bit further up the hill, finding a particular tasty looking patch of berries for himself. He began meticulously picking the ripened berries from the bush and placing them in his bucket, wanting to suggest they make a cake out of his when they got back to the house. Humming to himself, he didn't realize someone was creeping up on him until their thoughts penetrated his occupied mind and a shadow was cast over the bush in front of him.

"Hey birdbrain." Said a gruff voice. As Angel spun around, he saw it came from a tall, well muscled girl with a scar running down her face. He nails were super long, and her mane of hair looked as wild as the look in her eyes. But it was the metal wings and tufts of fur that had her screaming.

"MAX!" Came a loud scream from Angel's location, causing Max to drop his bucket and turn, seeing at least a dozen Erasers near the little boy.

"Angel!" He called, extending his wings and flying near her along with the rest of the flock. They landed a few feet away from both Angel and the Erasers. "Leave Angel alone!" He yelled at them, charging.

The Eraser who had crept up behind Angel laughed and managed to send Max flying with a roundhouse kick. "Don't think you'll beat me, Max. Not after what you did to me!" She grabbed Angel by the arm hard enough to bruise and make him cry out, tossing him to two Erasers who were ready with a cloth bag. They quickly shoved Angel into it and cinched it tight, preventing him from escaping.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Max yelled, getting up and fighting with the girl, seeing that the other Erasers were busy keeping the rest of the flock away as well.

"You know what I'm doing, Max." The Eraser said, sneering at him as she pushed him down and stepped on a wing, effectively pinning Max.

"How do you know my name..?" Max asked, clenching his teeth in pain.

"Oh, you don't remember me? How disappointing, seeing as how you left me without a father to grow up with!" She pushed harder on the captive wing, causing Max to gasp in even more pain.

When she let up, Max looked up at her and widened his eyes, saying, "...Ari?! But you're supposed to be seven! How could the School experiment on you??"

Scoffing, Ari said, "Well, they did, and it's all your fault, because my dad wasn't there to stop them!" After another nasty round of applying pressure to Max's wing bone, Ari turned and whistled to the Erasers who weren't dead yet, causing them all to fly up to an awaiting helicopter a few hundred feet up. "Well, we got what we came here for. Guess I'll have to finish you and your freak flock off next time." Ari said before heaving off the ground and flapping hard with her metal wings up to the chopper, which then flew off west until it was out of sight.

Max managed to sit up, then yelled with as much anger and rage as he felt, "ARI!!!"

---

OOOOoOOO: Well, here we go. A chapter of how it would have been like if the flock were the opposite gender. Not too different, I don't think... :OOOoOOOO


End file.
